wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of Shadows
The Brotherhood of Shadows are a particularly infamous and darkly-famed Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain lineage. Their infamous reputation for the amount of violence they inflict upon their enemies is horrific, if exceptional. It is unknown when they were created, but extant Imperial records indicate that this mysterious Chapter first appeared sometime during mid-M35, during the tumultuous era of the Nova Terra Interregnum. During this troubled era, the Imperium was torn into two separate empires, as the Council of Nova Terra declared their secession from the Imperium, and formed their own separate empire in the Segmentum Pacificus. This division would last for nearly nine centuries, where both sides would continuously wage war with one another. During this time, several Founding of Space Marine Chapters took place in order to counteract the many threats to the unstable Imperium during this tumultuous period in Mankind's history. The Brotherhood of Shadows were born of this chaos, moulded from the very fabric of disorder and hatred that had torn the Imperium in twain. The Brotherhood of Shadows were one of several bellicose and savage Chapters created to counteract the threat and to restore order to a galaxy riven with strife and civil discourse. The Astartes of the Brotherhood of Shadow are more vengeful executioners than noble warriors, walking a fine line between necessary evil and unchained horror. Since they first appeared, this ruthless Chapter has garnered a fell reputation for their merciless and brutal methods and are rightly feared by both their enemies and allies alike. Chapter History Not much is known about the history of the Brotherhood of Shadows, their lineage and founding is known to be lost, except for a few legends they've been willing to share. Some Inquisitors believe that this Chapter were created from the forbidden gene-stock of one of the Traitor Legions, hence, why the Chapter is always under investigation for committing alleged crimes against the Emperor - such as genocide and atrocities on a massive scale. Imperial savants believe that the origins of the Brotherhood of Shadow can be traced back to troubled era of the Nova Terra Interregnum. This was a time of extreme civil unrest and rebellious conflict in the Imperium, when the Ur-Council of Nova Terra declared independence from the rule of the High Lords of Terra, and declared the whole Segmentum Pacificus independent of Imperial rule. During this nine-century long conflict, the Imperium authorised a series of linked Foundings during this strife-torn era. Those Chapters that were created during these Foundings were bellicose and unforgiving, and were most likely founded out of a need to stabilize the Imperium's borders. It was during this time that the Brotherhood of Shadows first appear in Imperial records, taking part in several battles of this notable conflict. They often appeared without warning - unheralded and their aid unlooked for - bringing their merciless form of retribution that would become their calling card. Notable Campaigns *'The War of the Reapers (700.M41)': A civil broke out between Reaper Hel and Torturer chaplain Lukarius,Hel who denied the teachings of the first Reaper brought the wrath of Lukarius and other Torturer Chaplains so Lukarius gathered the ones who were loyal to him and challenged Hel, after a long fight Lukarius was victorious and banned Hel and his followers.This was also the when the chapter of the Night Children was created to prevent further conflict between Hel and Lukarius. *'The Genocide (100.M42)': A rebellion happened in an hive world, the Brotherhood of Shadows was called to punish the traitors. The entirety of the population was executed, the ones who were already dead were considered lucky the ones, while the rest that were still alive, were all impaled to serve as a dire example to the folly of rebelling against the rightful rule of the God-Emperor. Chapter Homeworld Thanatos Thanatos is the Chapter homeworld of the Brotherhood of Shadows. A feral death world, due to the location and distance of this isolated planet from the system's sun, this world is shrouded in perpetual darkness. The native population of this planet is known to be paler, taller but also skinnier than the average baseline human, making the Astartes of the Chapter recruited from this world, paler and skinnier than most of their fellow transhuman cousins. The Brotherhood's massive fortress-monastery, known as The Sanctuary, is a formidable citadel that looks like an ancient gothic cathedral. It's main gate is decorated with thousands of bones and skulls, forming a macabre arch of the dead, that many believe represents the fate of those who dare to venture within. The dimly lit halls within are gloomy and silent as a grave. Every portal or chamber a visitor passes is adorned with skulls and human bones. Only upon closer inspection does one realise that these are not carved or fashioned by human hand. All of them are very real, bleached human skulls and bones made dusty with age. Small groups of robed Chapter Serfs can be seen, chanting dolorous, monotone dirges to the Imperator Mortifex as they carry a small censure that continuously burns perfumed incense. Culture The culture of Thanatos is very primitive and savage,the people of Thanatos wear the bones of their dead to gain their protection. Wildlife The wildlife of Thanatos is extremely dangerous and pratically indestructible due to their massive osseus armor the most notable of which is the Death Hound a massive quadrupedal creature with almost no weakness except the interior of his mouth. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Reaper' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Harvester' - Captain equivalent *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Master Butcher' - Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Butcher' - Apothecary equivalent. *'Master Torturer' - Reclusiarch equivalent; senior Chaplain. *'Torturer' - Chaplain equivalent. Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations *'The Black Council' - The Black Council is where the higher authority of the Chapter unites to lead the Chapter. The council unites the Listener, the Master Butcher, the Chief of the Torturer Chaplains and the veteran battle-brothers of the Chapter. *'Silencers' - The Honour Guard comprised of the Chapter's most elite Veteran Marines that serve the Black Council. Non-Astartes Personnel *'Black Widows' Chapter Serf equivalent. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment Prospective Astartes of the Chapter are taken from the local population of the Chapter's homeworld of Thanatos. The Aspirant will be given to a Black Widow (Serf) the Aspirant will be given trials by the Widows, which consist of killing targets. If the Aspirant succeed he begins his transformation into an Astartes, if not, he will be cast out. Chapter Beliefs The Brotherhood of Shadows practice a sinister and morose variation of the Imperial Cult, venerating the Emperor as the Imperator Mortifex or 'Lord of Death'. The Chapter's obsession with death borders on the psychological, for they have even taken to wearing the bones of their dead or carrying their fellow battle-brothers' remains in small, scroll-like ossuaries that hang from their belts. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Call of the Grave The genetic curse within the Chapter's gene-seed manifests differently in the Brotherhood of Shadows Chapter than it does in their fellow coursin Chapters. Often, certain battle-brothers will display suicidal urges and a blatant disregard for overall combat doctrine. These battle-brothers operate independently on the field of battle, and are often employed as efficient shock assault troops and assassins. The Chapter Master will often utilise such afflicted brethren to undertake suicidal Zone Mortalis missions from which they are not expected to return. These battle-brothers will undertake such missions willingly, to rid themselves of the dark visions that plague their every waking moment, and to sell their lives dearly in service to the Imperator Mortifex. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1 (The Spectre of Death)': The Battle-Brother starts to see death in everything. He becomes distant and makes little effort to forge new alliances with new squad members, knowing they will soon be in the grave. He becomes more dismissive of death and the praising of the dead, seeing little glory in their sacrifice, only the inevitable end to their duty and another corpse to feed the gods of war. This attitude can grate on those around the Battle- Brother and he suffers with his fellowship when dealing with other soldiers or members of the Adeptus Astartes. *'Stage 2 (Death's Shadow)': The Battle-Brother cannot help but reflect on the worst side of a new development and will endeavour to find the worst aspect of even the most favourable of circumstances. Quite apart from causing friction within his squad, the drawing of focus onto potential problems and unforeseen dangers (regardless of the actual likelihood they will impact on the squad's mission) can cause compromises in command and less than direct tactical judgements. *'Stage 3 (Call of the Grave)': Death is inevitable and the Battle-Brother is already a walking corpse just waiting for the moment when an enemy's blade or bullet ends him. Filled with visions of his own demise, the Battle-Brother begins to act recklessly, accepting that it is his time and there is nothing he can do to prevent it coming. This will not only place him in danger but can endanger his entire squad. The Battle-Brother does not contribute to the squad's cohesion as he fails to adequately aid them in battle. In addition, he tends not to gain the benefit of hiding behind cover, as even when behind barricades and walls he exposes himself to fire with little mind to remaining concealed. Combat Doctrine The Brotherhood of Shadows value stealth above all things.Because of this the Brotherhood of Shadows are weak in face to face combat. The Brotherhood are also known for tracking their "prey" for long periods of time only striking when the time is right.Also the way a battle-brother gain rank is by the number of kills they obtain. As this number increases the higher a battle brother rank will be even serving as one of the 'Silencers' a squad composed only of veterans, this squad serves the Chapter command known as the 'Black Council'. Deathwatch Service It's rare to see a Dark Brother in the Deathwatch but when there is one it means the brother is afflicted with the late stages of the "Call of the Grave". The brothers in the Deathwatch already know they will die. Notable Members *'Reaper Lukarius': Current chapter master of the Brotherhood, Lukarius want's is chapter to follow the teachings of the first Listener. *'Master Butcher Hades: Chief Apothecarian of the Brotherhood. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *The Armour of Death: A unique Mk VII armour, this ancient relic battle-plate is filled with bones and iconography representing death. This armour also includes the use of the standard Brotherhood of Shadows hooded-helm. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Brotherhood of Shadows wear Black armor with red eyes,they always wear a hood and paint a skull on their mask Chapter Badge The chapter badge is a stylised skull with two scythe Chapter Relations Allies *Star Phantoms *'Night Children''' Enemies *'Night Lords': The murderous Night Lords Traitor Legion are known rivals of the Brotherhood of Shadows, as the latter hates everything the former represents. Though both rivals have the same tactics and utilise the same kinds of weapons. The Brotherhood are greatly angered when their detractors insinuate that they are no better than this notorious Traitor Legion of killers. These cold-hearted Heretic Astartes see the irony that the Imperium would utilise such 'monsters' to instill 'order' upon the masses, even though they utilised the very same tactics ten millennia earlier during the Great Crusade, and were damned for such actions. When these two mortal enemies encounter one another, each have fought the other to near-mutual annihilation. Notable Quotes By the Brotherhood of Shadow About the Brotherhood of Shadow Feel free to add your own Gallery Brotherhood Shadow_Chapter Master.png|Listener Lukarius, Chapter Master of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed